Especial Navideño: La creación de un alma amada
by Betty Mina Erika
Summary: Universo alterno de Koi Suru Boukun, inspirado en "el extraño mundo de Jack" y muchas ideas de la cabeza de la autora, Souichi quería un sucesor para su mundo, y termino ayudando a crear otro. Morinaga ama a Souichi, encarnación de Halloween y a Haku la guía de las almas, su deseo de Navidad es y será quedarse con ambos y esperar la siguiente alma que bendiga a ambos.


¿Por qué la Navidad luce tan elegante y sombría este año?... ¿Por qué el Halloween se siente tan cálido y emocionante? Que sentimiento fluye entre estas fechas tan opuestas que me llena de afecto el corazón...

Querida niña... Deja que te cuente, la historia...

Murmuro una delgada mujer castaña de mirar dorado muy claro a la pequeña alma del año nuevo, alma de figura humana, cabello plata y mirada verde.

¿Que hará falta para que todo sea tan apacible como la nieve?

Hubo un día en que contempló toda su creación por milésima vez, y solo pudo dar un suspiro ante esto. ¿Que era lo que faltaba?

Había probado por años, tantos años. Los sustos era de lo que su tierra se alimento desde el origen, pero... Entonces porque aún si trabajaba mucho y la tierra negra se llenaba de vida, a pesar de ello no se sentía satisfecho...

Estaba nevando, y solo le hacia sentir inquieto, en tierra mortal ya seria pronto fin de año, un lamentable final de año en su opinión.

Pero podría mejorar, quizá aun quedaba en él esa esperanza de que todo podría ser mejor...

La risa desquiciada resonó en su laboratorio, su delgada y casi fantasmal figura se apoyó en esa ventana hasta quedar sentado. Odiaba sus crisis existenciales, pero jamás tuvo alguien a quien decirle lo malditamente frustrante que se sentía eso, ser el "rey" de un reino que no entiendes... Tiró el cabello plata detrás de su cuello y ajusto la gabardina de cuero negro, sentía algo de frío y ya era hora de contemplar su lugar, una vez más... Quizá todo era porque extrañaba a su madre.

Literalmente, la entidad del Halloween procreo a su sucesor por si sola.

Era su "mejor versión" como le dijo ella, aunque eso lo había dicho antes de que el platinado pudiera completar su crecimiento.

Sin embargo él no pudo ser como ella, porque en sus recuerdos siempre la vio llena de felicidad, lo único en lo que era idéntico a ella era en una particular locura que Souichi heredó y que lucia el 30 de Octubre aprovechándose de su inmortalidad.

Pero incluso cuando Hana partió a renacer en el mundo mortal sintió que jamás podría ser como ella.

Solo quedaba algo para él, una última y desesperada opción.

Quizá ya era momento de crear la vida que debía sucederlo. Quizá era hora de renacer en la tierra mortal junto a su madre...

.

.

.

Primero requería un cuerpo, pues el no era una mujer, no podía forjar una vida en su cuerpo como lo hizo su madre, usar su laboratorio para crear uno lucia como la mejor idea, tal como creó al resto de pequeños demonios del reino, lo haría a su modo, no elegiría compañera simplemente porque no quería hacer las cosas así, crearía a su forma su heredero, tal como su madre lo creó a él a su manera.

Pero ahora no seria igual, su sucesor no podía ser un niño pequeño. No podía ser como un día el platinado fue, y la verdad era que tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de crear a un niño, no podía ser padre si se sentía desesperado. Así que solo seria un instructor.

Un cuerpo casi tan maduro como el suyo ocupo la camilla de metal, un poco más alto, menos delgado pero con pequeñas cicatrices adornando su cuello y ojos, tenía el porte de un rey a pesar de los residuos de la curación de su magia y sus cuencas rellenas de un líquido derivado de esta, literalmente eran una ventana traslúcida a su alma. Cuando al fin todo estuviera listo, el cuerpo fue elevado entre la magia y la electricidad, entre rezos e inevitables quiebres en su voz. Aparentemente darle vida alguien tan grande consumía mucho de su poder. Pero valía la pena...

Si hacer reaccionar a un alma dormida es difícil, más difícil es volverla inmortal, que la base de todas sus vidas este, y prácticamente llamar a la memoria general del alma... Pero él además debía concentrarse en hacer todo eso con la cabeza hecha el mismo lió de siempre.

Los traviesos cabellos volaban inquietos ante la energía, pero su mirar dorado no se apartaba del cuerpo de ese muchacho. ¿Estaba seguro de esto? En serio... ¿No era solo una excusa más para no estar solo? ¿Para no seguir frustrado con esa inmortalidad tan fría? Porque se sentía tan... Desmotivado. Aun mientras le daba vida, ¿no podía sentirse un poquito alegre de su nueva compañía?

Tenía muchas dudas que fueron insignificantes cuando él abrió los ojos ya no habría posibilidad de volver atrás y sintió casi su alma temblar al verlo directamente, aunque él despertó entre sus propios gritos, exaltado y como si se tratara de un loco se puso en pie, tan torpe y grande... Tenía mucho que enseñarle.

Eh, deja de gritar...

Pero el tonto aunque se callo no dejo de temblar para ponerse de pie.

Entre pasos torpes y descuidados llegas a mi corazón...

Y no hizo falta que explicara mucho, su cerebro tenía suficiente memoria de sus vidas pasadas para saber lo básico, lo necesario de la historia humana, lo básico en lenguajes y conocimiento general, aunque aún era como un niño ante él, tonto e insensato...

Esta seria su última vida, la inmortal, su cuerpo había muerto ya por última vez y ahora volvía en el mismo, así que estaba aun entumecido y no podía hablar claramente por el momento.

Lo vio caminar semi desnudo hacia él, notaba la duda en su mirada, él lo miraba si fuera un fantasma. Pero el tonto no era tan miedoso aparentemente, nadie en su sano instinto abraza la cintura de un fantasma...

Oye... Deja de tocar ahí.

Ese sujeto seguro se volvería un pervertido o algo por él estilo.

Quien sabe y ya era un pervertido en su otra vida.

¿Que tipo de recién llegado se pone a tocarle eso a su hacedor?

Eso es extraño y se considera grosero, ¡oye!

No quedo de otra, le dio un gran golpe cuando palmeo su zona trasera. Porque le hizo sentir muy extraño, y también porque eso nunca se hacia ahí.

No porque no quisieran.

Los seres festivos no somos humanos, no sabemos como tener ese tipo de relaciones... Bueno, no sabíamos.

Obtuvo una mirada confusa y adolorida, se quejó un poco antes de volver a quedarse inspeccionando otro punto suyo.

Los cabellos plateados extremadamente largos eran su nuevo punto, sentía sus ahora tibios dedos deslizarse ahí y le daba un estremecimiento de lo más raro, luego los ocultos ojos dorados, se sentía apacible ver el pequeño brillo verde en las cuencas blancas de su heredero.

Al ver sus blanquecinos ojos pensó de inmediato.

Todos sabrán que eres de Halloween por tu mirada, sabrán que eres alguien especial...

Y desde ese día fue su deber y responsabilidad cuidar de Tetsuhiro, nombre que le dio al menor.

Se pasaron los días en ese afán, iba enseñandole cada truco que pudo, le enseñó magia y la conexión humano-tierra de su mundo. E incluso y aun sino era necesario le enseñó ciencia, y resultó que el chico tuvo tanto o más talento como el de pequeño.

Eh Morinaga.

Era una de esas ocasiones en los que salían juntos a recorrer el reino a finales de año, a su "asistente" le fascinaba la época invernal, la nieve, y particularmente un gusto tremendo por los dulces y la leche tibia que abundaba en el mercado en esa época.

Pareces un niño...

De ahí el llamarlo muy usualmente "Morinaga", el tipo a veces más que un aprendiz de Halloween, parecía un niño glotón obsesionado con los productos humanos.

¿Ejemplo?

¡Morinaga no seas quisquilloso!

Pero senpai...

Nada de senpai, comete de una vez la brocheta.

Ya que iban a la superficie a finales de año, las golosinas y productos humanos solo abundaban a finales de año, el resto del año comían lo que en Halloween había.

No me gustan los insectos...

... Eres un llorón.

Murmuró Souichi mientras masticaba una araña frita.

Cada que iba al mundo humano solía traer cajas y cajas de productos alimenticios, el pastel de maple y la leche eran cosas que hacían que Morinaga soltará brillos de los ojos.

Nadie de Halloween debía sentir temor.

Hay que aceptar que ver a tu maestro arder en llamas asusta a cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera, ¡era aprendiz de Halloween! No debía asustarse de nada.

La risa maniática de su senpai resonaba en su mente, él podía ponerse una calabaza seca en llamas en la cabeza y moverse con gracia y destreza, dando brincos y aterrizando frente a sus ciudadanos, causando en ellos un sobresalto de miedo. Cosa que en realidad les hacía felices pues la risa de ellos salia inmediatamente después.

Una vez acabo bastó con un par de extraños movimientos para apagarse y retirar la calabaza hueca de su cabeza revelando una fugaz sonrisa que solo su sucesor pudo ver. Hizo que su miedo cambiara bruscamente.

¿Y esa cara que traes?

Ah... No es nada senpai...

Su voz lo hizo pisar tierra nuevamente y sudo frío al ver una de las calabazas completamente oscurecida a lado del platinado.

Si el truco no te gusta podrás crear los tuyos propios luego.

Murmuró Souichi agitando su gabardina y dejando caer las cenizas que traía esta. Era un truco que ideó con su madre, uno que en realidad no había practicado desde hace un tiempo y la verdad, no planeaba mostrarlo así y menos a Tetsuhiro.

Ciertamente se había dejado llevar y había acabado haciendo una danza en llamas.

Ah. ¡No! Amo los trucos de senpai, solo me e quedado un poco pensativo. No sabia que éramos inmunes al fuego... Amé verte bailar y además tu sonrisa es muy bonita senpai.

¿Sonrisa?

Antes de ponerse la calabaza... Era su cara de horror... Bueno desde su punto de vista, Tetsuhiro tenía gustos raros.

... De todas formas tendrás que hacer tus propios trucos luego. Este lo cree yo. Ya inventaras algo tú a su debido tiempo.

Ya llegara tu tiempo de inventar algo nuevo.

Quizá sonaba un poco frío, pero el más joven sonreía como un bobo al saber lo que en realidad sentía su superior, y aun más se enternecía al ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y labios.

Siempre amó los sentimientos de Souichi y esos momentos eran sus favoritos, donde tenía permiso de acercarse a él y acariciar su rostro, juntar sus frentes y sonreír.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho Souichi.

Y claro que Souichi lo sabia, pero se creyó la idea de que era pasajero, que dormir en las noches de invierno juntos era necesidad, que las caricias y sonrisas eran cortesías, que las charlas a la hora de la comida era insustanciales. Que podría dejarlo todo en sus manos e irse sin voltear atrás. Y si se lo ocultaba así mismo, menos sabia Tetsuhiro de la verdad.

.

No se sabe exactamente cuantas fechas Tetsuhiro se quedó en casa esperando a su superior. Pero en esas tantas el también aprendía solo, observaba solo y se creaba una curiosidad perpetua que no fue saciada hasta años más tarde en tierra humana.

Bien escucha, te quedaras aquí mientras voy a supervisar todo. Cuando vuelva veras como se hace y te explicare ¿ne?

¡Hai!

Las cosas suceden por algo.

Tetsuhiro amaba ayudar a su amado senpai, a sus demás creaciones y en general a cuanto ser lo necesitara, nació con ello, con el amor a servir y a la alegría.

Por eso al verla simplemente no pudo decirse "No, debes esperar y no hablarle a nadie", menos pudo detenerse al ver que ninguno de los suyos se detuvo para ayudarla.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer del rostro de una muchachita traviesa que se separó de su abuela. Con un gran ramo de flores en las mano.

Souichi le enseñó a modificar su apariencia, se dejo el fleco largo, pues su magia no servia en esa área suya, no importaba cuanto lo intentará, no podía ocultar las ventanas de su alma que brillaban en verde agua cada que sonreía...

Se quedó junto a la chiquilla, y su magia transmitió su deseo de ayudar, le hizo sentir seguridad. Caminaban despacio, podía sentir que la mujer mayor que buscaba estaba cerca.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Mi... Mi superior me llama Morinaga.

Yo me llamo Kanako, gracias por cuidar de mi, Morinaga san.

Descuida...

Los nervios de que Souichi se enojara están ahí, así que como un libro abierto empezó una pequeña charla con la pequeña joven.

Uhnm, sabe... Se supone que no debería alejarme de la imagen de santos. Mi superior se enojara si no me ve a tiempo.

Su senpai suena como todo un gruñón, espero que no sea un abusivo o algo parecido.

No, para nada... Solo trata de enseñarme a hacer mi trabajo bien. Y creó que es solo porque se preocupa.

¿En que trabajan?

Ah... Guiamos personas... Para obtener energía y...

¿Es una empresa emergente o algo? Descuide no soy tan pequeña, puedo entender que a de ser un nivel alto el que manejan.

Si... Eres muy lista Kanako chan.

¿Que de especial tienen los humanos? Ven cosas que ni uno mismo nota, aun con la mirada cubierta, una cría se dio cuenta de como hablaba de su superior, de como lo describía, de como se sentía.

Y... ¿Morinaga san ama a alguien?

¿Amar? ¿Que tipo de amor? No tenía padres, amaba a algunos amigos, porque eran como familia, amaba a su superior, porque lo creó, porque era amable... Se sentía distinto, no podía negar que se sentía distinto estar con él a estar con Hiroto o Isogai, ¿pero eso que significaba? Le gustaba su cuerpo, porque era hermoso, disfrutaba estar junto a él pues sentía rozar la felicidad. Era como... Como una calidez constante en su pecho.

Yo...

¡Kana chan!

Nunca sintió algo más oportuno e inoportuno a la vez en su vida, la figura de la mujer mayor caminando a prisa hacia ambos se reflejo en sus ojos.

¡Matsuda san! ¡Matsuda san!

Vio a la pequeña abrazada a la mujer mayor. Escucho el pequeño regaño mientras la mujer secaba las lágrimas de la niña, esa era imagen de la maternidad una dulce dama que te cuida y protege con su vida, hasta donde tenga que acompañarte.

¿Y quien es este joven?

¡Morinaga san! Por favor venga con nosotras, Matsuda san ella me acompaño hasta aquí para buscarte.

Lo lamento, mi superior se molestara si no me ve en el punto de encuentro.

Repito que ese sujeto suena como un gruñón. ¿Quien trabaja en día de muertos?

Kana chan, deja que los jóvenes hagan sus deberes, algunos visitan a sus familias un día antes o después, quizá su costumbre es distinta.

Pero aun suena tan mal como trabajar a inicios de invierno.

Dijo Kanako mientras se abrazaba al ramo de flores entre sus manos. Podía sentirlo, esa emoción que también proyectaba su senpai.

¿Usted a donde iban ahora? Quizá también nos dirigimos allá.

Quería saber que hacían los mortales en esa época además de colgar amuletos y sacar lo último de la tierra.

Visitaríamos a mi madre.

El sudor le recorrió la nuca, usualmente los niños como Kanako sonreían al hablar de sus madres, Kanako lo hizo, pero los rostros de ambas...

Mi querida hija. Cada año, en otoño e invierno veminos a verla a este cementerio.

¿Por qué también van en invierno?

Fue su época favorita, mamá cosía abrigos en esa época, y preparábamos chocolate.

La niña podría hablar infinitamente de su madre. Traía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y narraba cada cosa que gustaban hacer en esa familia amante del invierno. La mujer adulta solo los miro con una sonrisa tranquila, su hija pareció llegar de otro mundo, llego en otoño y amo el invierno como nunca vio en nadie más, porque nadie más lo hacia, porque alguien hacia falta para crear algo en esa época, lastima que la vida pasa tan rápido para los humanos...

Morinaga tenía dos voces en su mente, la anciana que en silencio contaba de su hija, y la niña que sonriente hablaba de su madre. Y una imagen apareció en su mente, imagen clara y extraña que hizo que sus ojos brillaran, pues imagino la nieve brillando y unos ojos como los de su amado, cabello claro y corto. Miro a las féminas y con algo de duda pregunto.

¿Como se llamaba?

Hana, Hanako Tatsumi.

Cuando madre nació también florecieron flores en el jardín ¡y en otoño!

Una señal de su alma... Morinaga se quedó de piedra, era el mismo nombre de la anterior entidad de Halloween... La misma guía que tuvo Souichi...

¡Morinaga!

Y hablando de su senpai, su voz resonó en su cabeza como una orden de aparecer de inmediato ante él. No hará falta decir que Morinaga tuvo que correr como poseído hasta él, luciendo nuevamente su forma real. Y menos aún decir que le espero un castigo por haberse aventurado solo en el reino humano.

Ese día se marcó como el inicio del fin, quisiera o no, concientemente o no. Alguien más antiguo que ambos lo decidió, por los humanos... Y por su hijo.

La vida mortal es muy corta, pero a sus ojos fueron eternos esos días. Cuantas cosas aprendió de esas dos mujeres. Cada oportunidad que tuvo bajo ahí, claro que ya con disfraz más apropiado, no quería espantar a nadie, pero ellas no temian aun cuando volvía a acercarse como un extraño, e incluso conoció la tumba de Hana, la pequeña pintura que había de ella en casa de ambas lo confirmo, era la misma cara de la madre de Souichi. Y ahora era casi una ley bajar ahí, no sabia porque pero se volvía tan importante como ayudar a Souichi. Souichi... Como le diría que vio la tumba de la reencarnación de su madre... Y además como explicaría que lo que inicio como un pequeño arbusto se volvía un bosque ante sus ojos...

Oye Morinaga, has estado raro, déjate de dramas y dime de una vez ¿que te pasa?

¿Ah? Nada senpai...

No mientas, puedo sentirlo, te has estado disfrazando en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo. Te esta afectando, luces más raro cada día y estoy seguro que subiste de peso.

Y claro que el platinado sabia, sabia todo de su kohai, o eso se decía así mismo. Cuando en realidad era al revés.

Hay cosas que no notas senpai... Aunque en parte agradezco eso.

No es para tanto...

Murmuró Morinaga con un leve rubor en el rostro mientras acariciaba el estomago levemente sobresaliente.

Te delataste solo, ya dime que es lo que traes entre manos...

Quizá solo me sentía culpable por dejarte solo tanto tiempo. No me gusta estar separado de senpai.

Yo no...

Y no intentes mentir...

Quizá si era sincero contigo de una vez todo pasaría y podríamos estar bien.

Senpai. No puedo sucederte como entidad de Halloween.

Y llego una respuesta que esperaba, primero el silencio y luego una tormenta.

Aun no estas listo, claro que aún no puedes...

Pero no podré...

E iniciaban a elevar la voz.

¡Tienes mucho potencial! ¿¡Por qué no puedes!?

¡Porque ahora debo cuidar de los míos!

... ¿Creaste vida?

No tenía el valor de verlo. No solo creó vida.

Tanto tiempo estando a escondidas...

Tenemos una nueva festividad humana senpai... E estado aprendiendo costumbres humanas. Vi y fui parte de esta y ahora es mi responsabilidad.

... ¿Por que no me dijiste? Por que hasta ahora... ¿Tenemos?

Senpai... Souichi, has cuidado de mi desde siempre, me enseñaste todo lo que se...

No pudo evitarlo, las emociones humanas se le habían pegado y la imprudencia también. Si hace un momento la presencia de Souichi lo intimido y acorralo ahora era al revés, lo envolvió en sus brazos y como siempre este solo que quedo quieto.

Por favor... Por favor ven conmigo senpai. Que sea de ambos. Ambos por favor...

Y ahí demostró su experiencia salida del mundo humano, nunca en Halloween se vio algo así, Tetsuhiro había unido ambas bocas, se sentía tibio y estremecedor, tan envolvente, acariciaba sus labios hasta poder acariciar dentro y le hacia temblar. Sonidos extraños salían de sus bocas, cortos y largos, quejidos y un peculiar sonido de deleite. Cuando reacciono él ya jadeaba para intentarlo de nuevo.

Lo empujo tan rápido como pudo.

¿¡Que carajos Morinaga!?

Aun se sentía extraño por esa acción de su compañero.

... Amo a senpai.

Murmurar eso como si fuera un secreto...

¡Yo amo a senpai!

Y luego gritarlo como si no fuera a saberlo...

¡Y sabes que yo también a ti, ¿¡pero por qué me miras así cuando lo dices!?

Lo siento senpai...

... Porque te amo más que a nada... Me enamore de tí, no te amo por cuidarme nada más... Amo a senpai.

No me di cuanta en ese momento.

La noticia del abandono del aprendiz del Halloween resonó en todo el reino, e incluso resonó en los demás, hasta llegar a un nuevo y emergente reino oculto.

Oculto bajo una densa capa de nieve y hielo esta la calidez del mundo.

Todos los seres trabajan duro, todo sea por ayudar al menos el 1% a los humanos.

Se pasa el tiempo y no quiero desperdiciarlo. Sin embargo tengo miedo senpai... Irónico, porque se supone no debería sentirlo.

Cada año tras Halloween debemos subir a la superficie y aliviar el dolor humano, porque aunque siempre me pareció que Halloween es divertido, afecta a todos, pobres y ricos, niños y viejos. Yo también quiero afectar a todos en invierno, para que no mueran de frío en la calle, para que no estén solos justo cuando llegamos al final del año.

Senpai... Te extraño mucho.

Los ciudadanos murmuran que el rey busca el reino invernal diariamente, cada año en invierno el va a tierra mortal para ver a su ex aprendiz. No sabia si es por orgullo o por desprecio.

Y si algo Souichi odiaba eran los rumores, era cierto que no había creado nada, nada se le ocurría, era cierto que buscaba a Morinaga, ¿como no hacerlo? Había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero y la última vez que se vieron no aclararon nada, solo se aturdieron mutuamente... Era tiempo de aclarar esa maldita situación, ya tenía una idea de donde estaba.

Una noche en invierno Souichi no pudo esperar más, ni en los sueños estaba tranquilo. Año tras año el nombre Navidad resonaba y solo le recordaba más a él, ese maldito tenía magia, seguro había usado un truco en él. ¿Como se atrevía?

Los seres que protegían la entrada de Navidad, eran criaturas dignas del aprendiz de Halloween.

Souichi las enfrento y se congelo los pies en la nieve, porque Tetsuhiro lo valía, y si también, porque debía hacerse responsable de ese embrujo que punzada desesperado en su corazón.

Evadió a los más pequeños, no deseaba destruir nada más. Pero cuando lo vio nuevamente...

Estaba rodeado de nieve, sus ojos tan blancos como esta y un pequeño tren de hielo recorriendo la habitación. Soltó un ronco jadeo al verlo, aun tiritando grito desde el fondo de su garganta.

¡Morinaga!

La entrada a esa madriguera donde él estaba era elevada del suelo, así prácticamente le saltó encima, golpeando su pecho y tumbandolo en el proceso.

¡Maldito! ¿¡Como te atreviste a huir!?

¿¡Senpai!?

Esta historia ya la hemos visto, muchas veces. Ya que en cada vida que tienen algo así se repite.

Se ensimismaban en esa pelea, con ambos luchando por dominar al otro.

Aunque siempre hay diferencias en cada una. Mi hijo siempre iría tras él. Lo e visto muchas veces.

¿Papá?

Una pequeña voz los detuvo a ambos, Souichi miro a la chiquilla frente a ambos, cabello castaño, ojos miel y una sonrisa conocida.

¿Mamá ya vino?

No entendió al instante porque se sonrojo, pero luego se miró sobre Morinaga y se estremeció para intentar pararse.

Haku, por favor ve con las renos por favor, creó que la cría nacerá pronto.

¡Oh cielos, es verdad!

La pequeña estaba por irse, de hecho ya se estaba marchando, pero volvió corriendo hacia ambos y beso la cara del platinado antes de decir.

Bienvenido a casa.

.

.

.

... Tienes mucho que explicar...

Y Tetsuhiro asentía, tenía una fuerte mezcla de emociones dentro suyo y debía controlarse en verdad, Navidad era esa noche, una cría de reno venia, su hija acababa de ver a Souichi, y Souichi...

¿Por qué?... Mi madre ella.

Si ella... Renació, la hallé en tierra mortal, sola y con una sola caja de cerillos a lado.

Quería llorar, llorar como un niño, amaba y amaría siempre el alma de su madre.

Es tan pequeña... ¡Maldito Morinaga! ¿¡Por que no me dijiste!?

Golpearlo o abrazarlo, al final hizo ambos.

Y le acaricio la espalda aun tras el golpe que le dio.

Porque temía decirte que seguí su rastro desde hace un tiempo... Vi su tumba, y luego la vi apagarse... Decidí hacer como tú, que me salvaste del final.

... Gracias... Muchas gracias...

Souichi sollozaba, y él también, quería besarlo como hace tanto, abrazarlo y unirse de tal forma que nunca más se separaran... Pero no debía.

Por favor senpai... Vete ya...

... ¿Que acabas de decir?

Haku te espero por varios meses, se hace una idea que no es de ambos, desde que aprendió a hablar. Lo siento senpai pero no quiero hacerla llorar, debes volver con los tuyos senpai, o no podre dejarte ir...

Sus blancos ojos... Estaban cristalizados.

¡Tonto! ¡En ese tiempo solo huiste, ni si quiera me diste tiempo para pensar! ¿Acaso crees que quería que desapreciaras? ¡No te vas a librar de mi!... Porque creo... Tal vez...

No podría terminar nunca esa frase, pero tampoco hizo falta, Tetsuhiro se aferro a él con solo eso.

.

.

.

Si traje el alma de mi hijo, debía unirlo a su pareja destino...

.

.

.

Siempre apreciare todo lo que hiciste por mi... Después de todo tu me diste vida...

Debo dejar algo bien en claro ahora Morinaga...

Mi intención tampoco fue crear un igual... Quería a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Por qué crees que despertaste como un adulto en vez de nacer como un niño? No fue solo por capricho. Aunque lo lograste el objetivo, no como desee...

Si algo podía lastimar su inmortal corazón sin duda era el decepcionar a los demás, aun peor a la persona que más amaba. Los pequeños temblores y una sola sensación húmeda en uno de sus iris lo alertaron, estaba dejándose llevar mucho por la inestabilidad. No era posible que halla decepcionado a su amado, no tras tantos años de esfuerzo. Frunció un poco el ceño y trato de elevar la mirada para enfrentar la de su hacedor.

Creó que a sido aun mejor, "Nicolás"

Como las palabras crean y destruyen.

Muchas lágrimas acompañaron la primera, pero estas traían el calor de su corazón al exterior, expresando una profunda alegría.

... Gracias mi rey.

Sollozó el moreno antes de abrazarse al mayor.

Pero ni si quiera se porque me llaman así.

Juhm, es como un nombre de personaje, de algún humano que te represento halla en su mundo, como a mi me llamaron "Jack" rey calabaza, un tipo de leyendas humanas que nada tiene que ver conmigo y ni si quiera era un rey en realidad.

El menor soltó una pequeña risa, era el líder, Souichi era un líder que no gustaba mucho del término rey aunque ante todos eso fuera.

Tetsuhiro relajó su agotado cuerpo y restregó su mejilla contra la de su amor para acariciar la delgada cintura y murmurar contra su cuello.

Para mi, mi Souichi...

Deja de hacer esas cosas... Se me pegaran las tonterías humanas.

Querida hermana, esa es la historia de nuestros padres...

... Haku.. Guía de las almas, donde sea que estén, me alegra que al menos aun unen nuestros mundos.

.

.

.

Risas.

Lágrimas.

Deseos...

Cosas demasiado extrañas en los reinos de fiestas.

El menor sonrió nuevamente y con aun más ganas al ver un rubor en su inmutable expresión.

Entonces se da paso a un sentimiento que solo mortales conocían.

Placer.

Que satisfactorio era, no solo la satisfacción de sentir satisfacción, sino el poder disfrutarlo con la persona que amas.

Maldición... Yo no te diseñe a-así... No... Nhmm...

Eh conseguido mis propios trucos Souichi...

Esa voz, cada gemido suyo era la gloria, nunca nadie más oiría a la encarnación del Halloween hacer ese tipo de ruidos.

Tetsuhiro tal vez era muy dulce y amable con los humanos, con los animales e incluso con los ciudadanos de Halloween. Pero Souichi era el único que conocía que había más allá, y no solo superficialmente con sus inseguridades, pecados y deseos, sino TODO lo que realmente ocultaba la cara de niño que poseía su pareja, nunca en su vida conoció a alguien más cruel que él, o al menos la crueldad que tenía a la hora de unirse físicamente.

Lo torcía, le hacia gemir ansioso y aun peor, hacia que lo disfrutara casi torturosamente.

Trataba de controlar su boca, no gemir pero era como si eso alimentara la crueldad de su pareja. Y ya sabia de la necesidad mutua de escucharse.

Ah... Te amo Souichi.

Tantos "Te amo" mientras lo presionaba desde adentro, que contradicción era ese sentir tan dulce del amor y esa hambre que su cuerpo de pronto tenía.

Pero ni en ello estaba indefenso, tras un rato le toco subirse sobre él y moverse a su voluntad, nada es blanco o negro y ellos no eran la excepción. No solo el menor podía ser cruel a la hora de amar.

¡Morina! ¡Aah! Haa...

Se agitaba con fuerza sobre él, chocando piel a piel con la mirada curiosa y el cabello plata moviéndose a ese ritmo de sus caderas.

¡Souichi! ¡Te amo Souichi!

Y ese implorar solo le hizo delirar con un mundo donde ambos se quedaran juntos, uno donde podía sentirse tan feliz como en ese momento a largo plazo.

Rey... Mi rey

No... Me llames así to-tonto ¡Aah!

Tetsuhiro sujetaba su cintura moviéndolos de nuevo, ¿y como oponerse a ello?

Porque ahora sabia lo que quería, ser el rey de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su vida, definitivamente no podía ni quería imaginar una vida sin ser de él, sin que él fuera suyo.

Ambos se quedaría juntos el resto de sus existencias Halloween y Navidad se aman.


End file.
